


Contributing Factor

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Hannibal is the amalgamation of many contributing factors…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Contributing Factor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/gifts).



Change was anathema to Hannibal.

He had gone through many changes.

First he had been son, then a brother, a victim, a student, a master, a hunter, a killer.

Each episode had a contributing factor for his change. The most memorable had been Mischa, his lovely small sister he had eaten and consumed to the bones and spirit. 

That is untill he met Will Graham. Will with the scared eyes and the plaint arms and whispered paradise. 

Will Graham now stood as the last contributing factor to Hannibal Lecter’s life, forever and to the end, eternity and all, till death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments please.


End file.
